Inu Meets Yu Yu
by Sesshomaru's.True.Mate
Summary: Kagome returns home and is attacked by the full demon Inuyasha and she thinks that no one will be able to save that is until a group of spirit decetives show up. Plz read and review. THIS STORY HAS BE DISCONTINUED
1. Rescuing A Damsel In Distress

**Disclaimer: **i dont own inuyasha or yu yu hakusho

**this is my very first fanfic so plz read && i hope you enjoy it R&R**

**Inu Meets Yu Yu: Rescuing A Damsel In Distress**

Kagome was running through the forest. She couldn't stop for a breath, nor anything else she could need at the moment, for her pursuer was getting closer by the second.

"SIT!" she yelled, even though she knew it wouldn't stop him.

Inuyasha fell into the ground, but immediately got back up again, his instincts too strong. For once again Inuyasha had lost control, and turned into his full demon form, with his instincts driving him to Kagome.

Her miko powers being drained from the last battle, she had nothing to defend herself with. Sango and Miroku had of course tried to stop Inuyasha, but they could only delay him, as Kagome got a head start.

Now her destination was it sight. The well. The well would be something that could stop him. The well might be the ONLY thing that could stop him.

She jumped. She had made it, or so she though. She was safe, but not before she felt pain across her back, as Inuyasha's claws swiped at her, ripping her shirt and digging slightly into her skin, which caused blood to run down her back. But all that didn't matter now. She was safe as the blue light engulfed her, preventing her from something much worse then scrapes across her back.

As Kagome looked up she saw the ceiling of the shrine, a symbol to her that she was safe. She climbed the ladder by the side of the well in relief.

At the top, Kagome finally realized that she had forgotten her backpack. 'Oh well' she thought. 'It's not like I would have had time to pick it up, anyway.'

Kagome walked out of the shrine and looked up at the star filled night sky. Everyone was asleep here while I was running from a demon, Kagome thought, laughing softly.

Kagome turned around to look at the well, wondering when she would go back. What she saw made her heart stop. Blue light shone from the well, and then disappeared. But then instead of blue light, there was a demon form of Inuyasha, sitting on the side of the well, with a smile that showed his fangs.

She was breathing too hard from her run earlier. She couldn't scream for help no matter how hard she tried too. So she did the only thing she could think of. Run.

She ran into the house and up the stairs. She ran into her room and shut the door. Only the problem was she forgot about the window. So there he was, sitting on her window sill, still with that same smile, the one that showed his fangs.

Then he lunged.

And ran into her door. Kagome had already ran out and shut her door. Now she was currently running down the shrines steps, getting as far away from Inuyasha and his instincts as possible. If he caught up with her, she would be mated with him for the rest of her life. She wouldn't mind, only that she wanted Inuyasha to mate with her because he actually loved her, not just because his instincts told him too.

Running down the sidewalk, she heard footsteps behind her, and they were getting closer fast. Unfortunately she tripped on a crack and fell on the cement, giving Inuyasha a perfect opportunity.

* * *

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were walking down the street, just finished with a mission.

"Man! That demon was a piece of cake! Kuwabara could have done it himself!" said Yusuke. "Why did Koenma send all four of us on it?"

"For backup incase the oaf couldn't handle it." said Hiei.

"What's that supposed to mean, shorty? I'm ten times stronger than you cause I'm the great Kuwabara!" said Kuwabara.

"Look!" said Kurama, and the gang's heads turned toward the other side of the street, where they saw a girl running down the street, with a red blur behind her. They saw her trip and fall on the cement and roll over to look at the red blur.

Then they noticed it wasn't a red blur, it was a demon wearing a red fire haori.

Inuyasha pinned her hands and feet so she couldn't move.

"Why do you run from me, Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm. I'm not Kikyou." whispered Kagome.

So this was the only reason he went after her. Because really, he wasn't even going after her. It was Kikyou.

Tears started streaming down Kagome's cheeks. It never was her. It never will be. It will always be Kikyou. Whenever he'd look at her, he'd see Kikyou. Never will he see Kagome.

Suddenly, she realized, she had know this. She had known this since Kikyou and Inuyasha kissed in the forest. She had just denied it. Believed he really saw her as Kagome, not Kikyou's reincarnation. But, she had just been fooling herself all this time.

Yusuke and YYH gang just get back from a mission, and they see a raven haired girl running down the street in panic, something streaking behind her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter && there will be more soon so plz review**

**thanxx.**


	2. Friends

******Hello everyone so Ive read some of your reviews && i have some ideas of what the pairings are gonna be**

**1. Kagome && Kurama**

**2. Sango && Hiei**

**If you dont like the pairings im very sorry but plz enjoy the story**

* * *

******Inu Meets Yu Yu: Friends**

***telepathically* 'thoughts' "talking"**

*****

Kagome heard someone shout, but couldn't make out what it was as she was too absorbed in her own fear and painful emotion of his love for Kikyou.

Suddenly a blue light bashed into the side of Inuyasha and the force knocked him off of her and into the wall. She looked over and saw someone had there finger in a gun position that was pointed at Inuyasha, and three other boys.

She got up and kneeled by Inuyasha's body which had thankfully turned back into the hanyou form. She was greatly relieved when she felt his pulse beating.

"What did you do?" she asked the one who seemed to be responsible.

"Well excuse me for saving your butt!" he replied.

"Gomen. Thank you for that, but what DID you do?" asked Kagome

"That doesn't matter. Are you ok?" asked the red haired boy.

"Yes, only a little short of breath." she replied. 'After all, I DID run across time' she thought.

"That's good." replied the red haired boy.

"Ah. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Kurama, This is Hiei." said Kurama, pointing to Hiei.

"Hn." said Hiei

"That's his way of saying hello. That is Yusuke." pointing to the one who had his fingers in a gun position.

"And that is Kuwabara." pointing to the ugly orange haired boy that was staring at her.

"I'm Kagome. Higurashi Kagome." said Kagome controlling her blush as Kurama looked at her with his emerald green eyes. "And that is Inuyasha."

"You KNOW this demon?" asked the boy called Yusuke.

"Yes, and he's only a hanyou. He's kind of a friend, you see..." said Kagome, trying desperately to think of an excuse without giving away the fact that she travels through time.

"How could YOU befriend a demon?" asked Kuwabara, stunned.

"I could ask you the same question." said Kagome, one hand on her hip, the other pointing toward Kurama and Hiei, who had sensed them when a little bit of her miko energy had returned.

"H-how?" asked Yusuke

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha said weakly.

Kagome rushed toward his side and knelt down next to him.

"Inuyasha? Are you all right?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine. What happened?" he asked.

"You don't REMEMBER? Let me enlighten you! You turned full youkai and was about to rape Kagome here! NOW do you remember?" yelled Yusuke.

"But how did I get through-" but Inuyasha

"Thanks for your help, guys, but I think that we should be going now." said Kagome nervously. Kurama and Hiei raised their eyebrows. They seemed to be the only ones that noticed that Kagome cut Inuyasha off.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha back on his feet, waved at them, and then walked off pulling Inuyasha behind her.

"We save her from being raped by a demon, then walks off with him! How weird is that?" asked Yusuke.

"Urameshi! We can't leave a beautiful girl at night with a rapist! Besides, I didn't get it ask her out yet." said Kuwabara.

'Hmm. That's odd. Maybe something's wrong with her...or she could be controlled by him' thought Kurama.

"Let's follow them, Hiei. That girl is giving off a strange aura," muttered Kurama, so only Hiei could hear him. He didn't mention about being controlled.

*Hn. I got better things to do then follow some ningen girl.* Hiei said in Kurama's mind, telepathically.

*There might be some challenging youkai where she's going...* tempted Kurama, knowing Hiei's been itching to fight something lately that isn't something Kuwabara could beat.

*Hn.* said Hiei, which Kurama translated into a yes.

"Hiei and I are going to go back to my house. See you guys later." said Kurama, turning down a street away from them, Hiei following Kurama in the trees.

'Hn. That isn't like the fox at all. He would usually tell the idiots what he was going to do.' though Hiei as he went from tree to tree.

* * *

There was a silence as Kagome finally let go of Inuyasha as they walked back toward the shrine.

"You we lucky it was night, Inuyasha." said Kagome, trying to break the silence.

"Feh." was the only thing she got.

"Inuyasha, do you remember anything you said to me as you were... in your demon form?" asked Kagome, trying to think that what she heard was her imagination. That he didn't like Kikyou more then her.

"Feh."

"Inuyasha. Please tell me what you remember!"

"Feh."

"Inuyasha I need to know!"

"Feh."

* * *

Kurama had taken an alley so that Yusuke wouldn't get suspicious, Kuwbara probably doesn't even know what they were supposed to be doing, so he wasn't a concern.

He had woven through the streets until he was in the general direction of where Kagome and the hanyou had taken. Somehow that hanyou had looked slightly familiar, in Youko Kurama's memories.

He heard voices.

"Feh."

"Inuyasha I need to know!"

"Feh."

Kurama looked up at Hiei to see he also heard the voices.

Inuyasha. He couldn't recall where he had heard the name before.

They could see the pair now.

"Inuyasha don't you trust me?" the girl asked quietly

"Trust? I wake up to see you're talking to a group of boys!" yelled Inuyasha

"They saved my life!"

"I saved your life!"

"You were the one threatening it!" yelled the girl.

"What?" It was then Kurama saw the claw marks on the girl's back. Blood had now stained the outside of the rip and it looked like it would hurt to lay down or lean against something for awhile. 'How could she stand lying on that with a demon on top of her?' wondered Kurama.

"N-nothing" mumbled the girl

"What do you mean wench? I'm the one who saved you from that youkai back there!"

"You don't understand! You don't remember anything from your transformations!"

"Then tell me bitch!"

'How could this girl stand this abuse? He almost rapes her, doesn't remember it, so then he calls her names! Why does she stay with him?'

"SIT! I have a name so use it!"

Hiei almost smirked at the hanyou planted face first in the pavement. This girl was obviously stronger then she looked, since she could cast a spell like that.

"Kurama. Hiei. You can come out now." Kagome said.

"How did you know?" asked Kurama as he stepped out of the shadows.

Inuyasha got up off the ground and snarled at the youkai. He moved in a battle position and stood in front of Kagome.

"It's ok, Inuyasha. Their friends. I think." said Kagome putting a hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha only relaxed a little a this.

"I think we could be friends. Right Hiei?"

"Hn."

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Inuyasha warily.

"Hn. I could ask you the same question. I'd hate to be your 'friend' if you do THAT all the time." said Hiei

"Now Hiei..." said Kurama reproachfully.

*Fox, he loses control. We don't need him or the weak ningen* "We're trying to make friends, not enemies," continued Kurama, acting as if Hiei had said nothing.

"Feh. We don't need your help." said Inuyasha.

"Sit. We are not trying to make enemies either." said Kagome, giving Inuyasha another taste of cement.

"So, would you consider us friends?" asked Kurama, wondering what he was doing.

"Yes, I would. Especially since you saved my life." said Kagome, looking at Kurama's emerald green eyes, thinking, 'he looks so cute with those green eyes and red hair. Wait what am I thinking?' Kagome blushed and looked away, her eyes falling on the hanyou trying to get up from his hole in the cement.

Kurama noticed Kagome's blush and smirked. He knew he had fan clubs in various places when girls had seen him with Yusuke and the gang, but he'd never seen her in those clubs. And for some odd reason, it made him feel pleased that she liked him.

Fortunately for both Kurama and Kagome Inuyasha was in the cement instead of seeing the blush/smirk incident. He would of already killed Hojo if Kagome hadn't stopped him, just for coming over to her house.

Kurama pulled a white rose out of his hair. And he gave it to Kagome.

Inuyasha growled, and Kagome lightly blushed as she smelled it.

"Thank you, Kurama." she murmured.

"Come on, Kagome. We're going home." said Inuyasha, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away.

"Sit." and once again Inuyasha met cement. By now the cement had almost as big as a swear vocabulary as the dirt does.

Kagome quickly ran back to Kurama, and gave him a necklace with a silver rose charm on it.

"Friends." she whispered so only he could hear, even with Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

"Friends." he whispered in return.

Inuyasha had finally had enough, and was about to strike Kurama when he found a sword at his throat.

"Hiei!" said Kurama. "We're friends, remember?"

"You and the ningen girl are friends. I don't need them." came Hiei's reply

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said dangerously. "Why were you about to strike Kurama?" "Because we should be leaving, and he's delaying us!" came Inuyasha's pathetic reply.

Kurama raised his eyebrows. Obviously Inuyasha was protective of Kagome. Was his guess wrong, and Inuyasha was Kagome's boyfriend?

Kurama and Kagome become friends! While in the back round Hiei and Inuyasha are trying to kill each other. Great scence!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter && there will be more coming soon i promise**

**R&R**


	3. Through The Well

**Hey guys srry it took so long for me to update but I've been so busy that i never had time to even touch my computer, anyway heres the 3rd chapter && i hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**Inu Meets Yu Yu: Through The Well**

"Bye Kurama. Bye Hiei. We'd better be going." Kagome said as she waved goodbye to them.

"Well, you were wrong, kitsune. She wasn't being controlled by the hanyou." said Hiei as soon as they were out of hearing range. Youkai and human.

"I don't want to know how you knew that." replied Kurama.

"You'll probably never see her again, you know." said Hiei.

"You're in a talkative mood tonight, aren't you?"

"Hn."

"Never mind." said Kurama as he rolled his eyes.

"Shall we follow?" asked Kurama.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Once again Kurama wove through the streets, following Kagome, but not using the same path. Hiei jumped occasionally from the trees to the rooftops, as silent as always. Only this time they decided to mask their energy so Kagome couldn't sense them, and they were downwind of Inuyasha, so he wouldn't know, either.

They followed them to the Higurashi Shrine, where they stealthily climbed the steps. Well, Kurama climbed, Hiei jumped a couple of times and he was at the top.

Kagome stopped at the edge of the well, and looked into it.

"How did you get thorugh?" she asked Inuyasha, who was standing behind her.

"How am I supposed to know?" he asked.

"It was YOU who came through it." pointed out Kagome.

"So?"

"ARRGG!" said Kagome and jumped into the well and did not come out, which did not escape the notice of two demons behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then jumped in, oblivious to Kurama and Hiei behind him.

Kurama and Hiei approached the well.

"It must be some vortex that could lead to the past or future, but I'm guessing past by the way Inuyasha was dressed." said Kurama.

"And how do you know this fox?" asked Hiei

"I've heard of them in my days of Youko Kurama, though I've never actually went through one." said Kurama.

"Then should we try it out?" asked someone behind them.

Kurama and Hiei turned around to find Yusuke and Kuwabara standing in the doorway to the shrine.

"How did you get here?" asked Kurama.

"Botan." replied Yusuke. "We have a mission. To bring a miko back to Koenma. He said there were rumors of one here, when there hasn't been any for five hundred years. He wants to talk to her."

"You don't think..." Kurama said to Hiei.

"Hn."

"Think what?" asked Kuwabara.

"Nothing." replied Kurama.

"Shall we go through then?" asked Yusuke.

"From what I've heard, vortexes only let certain people through. Only some with very strong energies get through, I think." said Kurama.

"Hn. The baka won't get through then." said Hiei.

"WHAT WAS THAT SHORTY?" yelled Kuwbara.

"Kuwabara, shut up! People are sleeping!" said Yusuke.

"I just wanted to tell you that so not to panic if you get left behind." said Kurama, stopping the argument that was about to break.

Kurama then jumped in, followed by Hiei, Yusukue, then Kuwabara.

* * *

"Well, that worked." said Yusuke as he found himself and the gang at the bottom of a well.

"Baka." said Hiei as he followed Kurama up the vine ladder.

When all four made it to the top, they saw a clearing surrounded by trees, except for a dirt road that lead into them.

"Well, we sure aren't in Kansas anymore." said Yusuke.

Inuyasha sniffed the air when he was about to enter the hut. He growled in his throat.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Someone's at the well. And they aren't from this era." came her reply before he dashed off.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"But no one else knows!" cried Kagome before he followed them.

Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippou followed her, bringing their weapons. Shippou bringing Kagome's bow are arrows, as she forgot them, and Kilala in her battle form.

When Kagome got there, she sighed in relief. Kurama was there instead of the a demon after the Shikon Jewel. But she was confused. Why was he here? Along with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei? She finally noticed Hiei and Inuyasha were battling.

"SIT!" she cried.

Yusuke and Kuwbara burst out laughing at the site of Inuyasha face first down in the dirt.

"BITCH!" he screamed. "What was that for?" "You know what that was for, Inuyasha! Why did you attack them?" Kagome yelled back at him.

"Because they're trying to get our jewel shards, what else?" yelled Inuyasha back, getting up from the ground.

"They can't know when their from my era! Did they say they wanted the jewel shards? NO! So why did you attack them?" yelled Kagome.

"How did they get through the well then? Bitch! They must have known to get through the well!" yelled Inuyasha as he drew the Tetsusaiga. As Hiei drew his katana.

"SIT!"

This was how Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippou found them.

"Lady Kagome! Are you alright?" asked Miroku as he ran up to her.

"HENTAI!" screeched Kagome as Miroku put his hand where it shouldn't belong, once again.

A slap was heard along with, "I was just checking you for injuries, Lady Kagome!"

Kurama couldn't help but get angry as a man walked up and groped Kagome.

BANG

Sango also added to Miroku's injury as she walked by him.

"That's for groping Kagome." she said.

"AND THAT IS FOR GROPING ME!" she yelled as she once again banged Miroku with her extra large boomerang for groping her.

"Whoa" whispered Yusuke and Kuwabara together as they saw the large boomerang. Immediately they thought, 'never get on her bad side.'

"Kaogme?" asked Shippou.

"Yes, Shippou?" Kagome asked him as he jumped on her shoulder.

"Who are these people?" he asked pointing to Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara.

"Oh! I forgot the introductions! Let's go back to Kaede's. Then I'll explain everything there." said Kagome as she started back down the road.

"We don't need to tell them anything, wench!" yelled Inuyasha.

A sit and bamn was heard as once again Inuyasha hit the dirt.

"Can we trust them?" asked Yusuke warily, eying Inuyasha.

"Yes." said Kurama as he followed Kagome.

"How can you be sure?" asked Yusuke as he ran to catch up with the fox.

Kurama just shook his head. He looked down at the rose necklace Kagome gave him. He just knew that he could trust her.

* * *

As Kagome walked, she thought about Kurama. She still had that white rose he's given her. She'd put it in the backpack when she'd gotten back to Kaede's.

"What do you think of them?" asked Sango as she walked beside her friend.

"Who?"

"Those boys."

"Oh! Why? What do you think of them?"

"I don't know. Are any of them lechers?" asked Sango worried.

"No, no, I don't think so. Kurama isn't one anyway. I'm not sure about Kuwabara though..."

"Who are they?"

"Kurama's the red head and Kuwbara's the orange-haired tall one."

"Oh. So are they the one's who gave you the rose?"

"That was Kurama. He just pulled it out of his hair! I've never seen a demon do that."

"Demon?"

"Don't worry, he's a friend." "So, what do you think of Kurama?"

Inuyasha growled several feet behind them. He had heard every word they'd said.

Kagome and Sango didn't hear him though, they were too caught up in the conversation.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome

"You know what I mean."

"I-I. Look! Kaede's is just up ahead!" cried Kagome, relief washing over her as she avoided the topic with Sango.

Sango finally heard Inuyasha's growl. She frowned. From what she'd heard, Inuyasha was very protective of Kagome when there was Homo, or something, involved, so would it be the same with Kurama?

"Kaede! We're back!" said Kagome as she entered the hut, everyone behind her.

"Ah, Kagome! So who was at the well?" she asked.

"Just some friends." replied Kagome as Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara came into the hut.

"Who are they? Are they from your era?" Keade asked.

"Yes, they're from my era, and this is Kurama, Hiei, Yus-"

"Kagome! What happened to your back?" Kaede cried as Kagome's back was revealed to her as she turned around.

"What? Oh that." Kagome said.

"Leave! Out, out!" Kaede shooed the boys out of the hut, except Miroku, who had to be pushed out by Sango.

"Now Kagome, I need you to take off your shirt," the boys heard Keade say as they left the hut.

Miroku tried to go back inside but he was stopped by Inuyasha, and surprisingly Kurama, too.

"Don't even think about it," growled Inuyasha as he glared at Miroku.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Inuyasha still glared at him.

"All right, all right." Miroku sighed as he gave up and Inuyasha and Kurama let go.

"What?" asked Kuwbara and Yusuke, who were totally clueless to Miroku's perverted nature.

"Nothing. I'm just going to take a walk around the dojo. Got to get my exercise, you know." Miroku said and he started to walk around the dojo, but was stopped by Kurama in his path.

"I think you've had enough for one day," said Kurama cooly.

"Can never have enough." said Miroku who tried to pass, but Kurama always stepped in his way.

"Enough exercise? Or looking through a window to see a woman with their shirt off?" Kurama asked.

Inuyasha growled.

"Miroku, you are so dead if that was what you were going to do."

"O-of course not, Inuyasha. Why would I do that?" he asked nervously.

Inuyasha leaped for him, but missed as Miroku ran into the forest, followed by Inuyasha.

"The pervert!" said Kuwabara stunned, as he finally caught on to what Miroku was planning to do.

Sango burst out of the doorway at the word pervert.

"Where's Miroku?" she asked

"Being chased by Inuyasha into forest," answered Yusuke, who seemed to be amused.

Sango sighed with relief at the answer.

"Good. You guys can come back in now. Kaede's done." she said as she entered the dojo, followed by the four boys.

"Where's Inuyasha and Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"Guess." replied Sango.

"I guess Miroku was being his usual self." as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"He does that ALL the time?" asked Kuwabara, shocked. "Yup. Oh, to finish the introductions, that's Yusuke and Kuwabara. This is Sango, Kaede, Kilala, Inuyasha you've met, and the pervert was Miroku. Where's Shippou?" asked Kagome as she looked around for the little kit.

"Here I am!" shouted Shippou as he came out of her big yellow backpack with a chocolate smudge on his nose. "And Kagome, where did you get this?" he asked as he held up a white rose.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter && I cant wait to read your reviews for this chapter**

**I love you all && thank you so much**

**R&R**


	4. A White Rose

**Hey guys! sorry I havent updated in awhile. I've been stuck studying for finals that are coming up && I also might be creating a new story but i need some ideas can you guys help me out? Anyway on with the story!!!**

**Inu Meets Yu Yu: A White Rose**

Kagome and Kurama blushed a dark red.

"It's a gift from a friend." she said as she pulled the rose away from him and put it back in her bag.

"Who?" he asked.

"Ah, what are you guys doing here anyway?" Kagome asked hurriedly, turning to the gang of boys.

"We were following you." replied Yusuke cooly.

"Why?" Kagome asked, confused.

"We want you to meet someone." Yusuke said.

"Oh. Who?"

"Someone named Koenma." Yusuke replied, leaving out the part that he was the ruler of Spiritworld.

"Oh. When do you want me to meet him?" Kagome asked.

"Now, I suppose. Let's head back to the well." And Yusuke turned back toward the door.

"Feh. The wench isn't going anywhere." said Inuyasha, walking into the hut, Miroku behind him. "She still has jewel shards to collect."

"Is that ALL you care about Inuyasha?" asked Shippou.

"No. There's Kikyou too." said Kagome.

"Who?" asked Kuwabara.

"And ramen," said Sango, ignoring Kuwabara's question.

"And Tetsiaga." said Miroku.

"I think that's about it." concluded Kagome.

"Feh. You forgot something." stated Inuyasha with a superior look, if he had one.

"What?" asked Kagome, her hopes rising. Maybe he did care for her after all...

"Beating Naraku." he said with a smirk.

Her hopes were dashed. So, the only thing he needed her for was jewel shards. Or maybe... he of course wouldn't say he cared about her in front of everybody! It wasn't like Inuyasha. If she could catch him alone...

When Inuyasha said that, Kurama saw Kagome's face rise and fall. Then it rose again. He shook his head. Kagome was just setting herself up for disappointment. But somehow he wanted to help this girl, make her happy. But how?

"Ok, who is Kikyou and Naraku?" asked Yusuke, ticked off because he didn't know anything about them, and no one was explaining.

"Ok, it all started when I fell through the well on my fifteenth birthday..."

(Feudal Era is explained)

"I think we should tell them our story. It's only fair." said Kuwbara.

"All right. Here it goes. It all started when I died..."

(Spirit Detectives are explained with a lot of interruptions and unbelieving snorts from Inuyasha)

"Like a human like you could do all those things." sneered Inuyasha.

"Sit, Inuyasha. They believe our story, so we should believe theirs." said Kagome, who unfortunately was the only one who could use that command and make it work.

"Kagome is right, Inuyasha. Ye would be wise to believe their tale. Ye do not live in the future, things like that are from it. Ye could not understand." said Kaede.

"I understand enough to believe that a human couldn't do all that." said Inuyasha, prying himself off the floor.

"He's different. As is Kuwabara." said Kurama, calmly.

"And what of you, human? Are you special too? Or how about the little black one there?" asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha found himself up agianst a wall with Hiei holding him there.

"Never call me a human. Or little. Can you get that through your thick skull, baka?" Hiei snarled.

"Don't call me a baka, you baka." said Inuyasha as he drew the Tetusaiga.

"Sit! Inuyasha, don't harm Hiei!" yelled Kagome.

"I don't need your help human." said Hiei.

"I don't care if you need it or not." said Kagome and she turned back to Inuyasha's form on the ground.

"Wench! He had me up against the wall! What did you expect me to do?" Inuyasha yelled when he could get his face off the ground.

"Do as he says! Don't call him little or a human! It's an insult to a youkai to be called that! What did you expect HIM to do?" Kagome yelled back.

Kagome obviously knows about youkai hating to be called human. What else could she possibly know? thought Kurama.

"I'm not going to obey some demon, wench! You go obey his orders!"

"I'm not the one who insulted him! Apologize!"

"No!"

"Sit! Apologize!"

"No!"

"Sit! Apologize!"

"Do they do this all the time?" Kuwbara asked amazed as he watched them.

"Yes," replied Miroku. "All the time. Just like this happens all the time..."

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed as she unluckily was sitting next to Miroku at the time.

BANG!

Shippou shook his head sadly. "He never learns." he said.

Sango stormed out of the dojo fuming and sat against the side of the wall. "Leave, human." said Hiei, as he was sitting against the wall also.

"Why don't you?" Sango shot back angrily.

"Because I'm a youkai." said Hiei.

"So? I'm a human."

"Hn."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hn."

"I knew it. You're to stupid to say anything else. Possibly stupider than Kuwabara."

Suddenly, Sango found herself up against the wall, Hiei's hand against her neck.

"Never think that I'm lesser then that baka."

"Looks like I hit a nerve." Sango chocked out.

* * *

Kurama heard a thump against the wall, then realized that Sango and Hiei were gone. 'Oh no' he thought. Hiei's temper mixed with Sango's.... Oh no.

Only Kagome saw Kurama slide out of the hut and decide to follow him. Inuyasha wouldn't notice because he was too busy arguing with Yusuke.

She saw Kurama turn the corner of the dojo and peeked around it. She gasped at the sight.

Hiei had Sango against the wall by the neck, and Kurama was trying to restrain Hiei who had started taking out his sword.

Instantly Kagome rushed toward her friend. She found Sango glaring at Hiei, who was glaring at her. Hiei seemed to be ignoring Kurama trying to make him let go.

"Hiei... Let go of Sango." Kagome said, making her hand glow a pink light as she lowered it down toward his arm.

"Hn." Hiei slowly let go, but he still kept glaring at Sango.

"Sorry about that. Hiei has a temper." Kurama said to the girls, as Hiei glared at him now.

"I noticed." said Sango, rubbing her neck as she watched the fire apparition 'hn' and walk away.

"What did you say to him Sango?" Kagome asked, as she was curious what could get too the seemly cold demon.

"That he seemed stupider than Kuwabara." Sango said.

"That would get to him." Kurama said, shaking his head.

"I don't think it's even possible." said Kagome. She only knew Kuwabara for a short time, but already could tell his intelligence level was WAY below average.

"I'm going to the hot springs. Don't tell Miroku." said Sango.

"I'll go with you. Don't tell Miroku, Kurama!" said Kagome as she ran into the forest with Sango.

"Don't tell me what?" asked Miroku as he stepped out of the hut.

"Nothing of importance." said Kurama.

"There going to the hot springs, aren't they. I'm going to go for a walk." Miroku started to walk toward the forest but was stopped by Kurama.

"I never said they were going to the hot springs." said Kurama.

"They must be if you're blocking my way."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

Kurama couldn't stall any longer. The monk would know if he stayed in his way, but if he moved they would go to the hot springs.

"Oh." came Kurama's smart reply.

"Ah.. Could you move?"

"No."

"I know they went to the hot springs. Why don't you come with?" Miroku said, trying to somehow get past this man.

"A gentleman should never spy on a woman when their bathing."

"How else could you see them naked?"

Kurama fumed. This man was too lecherous for his own good.

"I though you were a monk!"

"I am."

"Monks aren't lecherous."

"I'm not lecherous." said Miroku innocently.

Inuyasha, who was walking out of the dojo, heard this statement and burst out laughing.

"Oh, Miroku. What is it this time."

"Nothing! How could you accuse me of such a thing?"

"Because I know you."

"Inuyasha! I'm hurt!"

"Where's Kagome and Sango?"

"Hot springs." said Miroku.

"Why you monk... Get back here!" shouted Inuyasha as Miroku made a mad dash for the forest. Kurama let him go for Inuyasha would catch him before Miroku got to the hotsprings.

As Kurama walked inside the hut girls' screams could be heard. 'Maybe not' thought Kurama as he shook his head. Then the thought of Miroku and Inuyasha seeing Kagome naked got him boiling. 'No! Not Kagome, just he idea of men seeing woman bathing!' Kurama told himself.

'You know you're falling for her.'

'Am not.'

'Are too.'

'Am not.'

'Are too.'

'I'm arguing with myself. How stupid is that.'

Kurama looked at Kuwabara too see that Kuwabara was mumbling too himself.

Faint words to be heard were:

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

'Oh great. Kuwabara's stupidity is contagious' though Kurama sadly. (Had to get that in there somehow)

A few minutes later Inuyasha and Miroku came in with several new bruises and bumps.

"What did you do?" asked Yusuke.

"The idiot led me toward the hot springs where the girls were bathing." growled Inuyasha.

"You looked at the girls while they were bathing?" asked Kuwbara horrified. "But that's against the code!"

"The code wasn't invented." said Yusuke.

"That isn't a good thing." said Kurama, looking at Miroku.

"At least they were punished." said Kuwabara.

"They shouldn't of punished me! I was just following Miroku." whined Inuyasha.

"Don't complain, Inuyasha. It was worth it. I never knew that Lady Kagome had such a nice figure." said Miroku, relaxing against the wall until two fists came and slammed him on both sides of his head.

* * *

**Thanxx for reading && plz review**

* * *


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I'm sad to say that I will not be finishing this story.**

**It turns out that someone has already done this story**

**so I will no longer be working on this**

**Im very sorry but this will not stop me from writing more stories**

**my next strory might be Twilight but I dont know**

**Anyway Im very sorry**

**~Emo Sessomaru~**


End file.
